Marluxia's Achilles Heel
by Valentinesbullet
Summary: All of the Organization members have a weakness. So what's Marluxia's...and who is Reine? Oneshot. Rated M for language and implied yaoi.


**Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy characters belong to their creators yada yada. The only character that belongs to me is Reine. ****J**

**Implied yaoi but nothing actually happens…sorry L**

**MVMVMVMVMVMVMVMVMV**

The organization members called him a cold-hearted bastard, and he accepted that. Why should he have to show the others mercy when they were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves? The Graceful Assassin uncharacteristically snorted at the thought as he paced around the Grey Room for no reason at all. He just felt the need to pace. Okay, that was a lie. He was pacing for a reason, and that reason was because someone he held dear to his non-existent heart was harmed. Yes, even though the members assumed he was a bastard to everyone (even his lover at times), he never raised his voice or hand to-

"Father!"

A small boy, around the age of five, runs up to Marluxia and jumps into his waiting arms. A head with black hair and pink tips buries itself into his shoulder as the man stares at the bandages covering the boy's neck and arms. Although he hated to admit it, everyone had their weakness, even him…and his weakness was his little boy. Something about the child made Marluxia _feel_, and that was enough for him. He didn't need Kingdom Hearts or his heart in general…he just needed this one fragile boy.

"Reine? Why aren't you resting? I told you to stay with your dad!"

"I'm okay! It was just a scratch!"

"That was not a scratch. It was a gash and you would've bled to death if Xigbar didn't find you!"

The assassin envied the child's strength, even if it was limited. He was a weak boy with a low immune system, and that reason always had the members on their toes. Reine was always running around the castle despite Marluxia's protests, and the pink-haired man eventually gave up and let the boy wander as long as he was in sight of another member or his parents. Number XI sighs and sets his son down on a nearby couch, and the boy looks up at him with confused sapphire eyes, the color mirroring his own.

"Father…I'm sorry if I made you mad…"

"You didn't. Just…please be more careful next time. I was worried."

"You don't have feelings."

"I did when I saw you covered in blood."

A few moments of silence passed until Reine finally looked up at his father again with puppy eyes that made Marluxia visibly flinch.

"Can I go play?"

"I don't know. You're still hurt."

The look deepened. "Please Father?"

"Reine Lumaria Valentine! I swear if you use those eyes on me-"

The look reached to its greatest extent and Marluxia visibly doomed after stopping mid-sentence and he sighs loudly. He really loved his little boy…even if he didn't have the heart to have that feeling in the first place. Reine somehow made it happen.

"Okay…fine."

"Thank you!"

Reine jumps off the couch and runs past a now entering Vincent, and the short-haired gunman (A/N He looks like his past self) chuckles quietly before walking over to the now seated assassin and sitting next to him.

"He used the eyes didn't he?"

"Why can't I say no to him?"

The Graceful Assassin groans and buries his face into his hands and the raven smirks as he rubs the other's back. "Because he's your son and your life?"

"How does he get me to succumb to his needs with a simple look? I can be a bastard to everyone else with no problem, but with him…I don't know."

"You'll soon grow immune to the look. I have."

"Maybe I should send him to you."

Vincent brushes his lips against his temple and gets to his feet, while pulling Marluxia to his. On the outside he had a cold and merciless exterior, but he soon found out over time that he had a soft spot for the people he cared for. So soft, that he was quite overprotective and pulling his weapon if someone so much as spoke badly of Vincent or Reine.

"Come on. I'm hungry, and I'm sure you are as well as everyone else in this castle."

"I suppose I am a little hungry. I'll go watch Reine and bring him when dinner is ready."

Marluxia walks out of the room in search for his son, and soon finds him with Xigbar…lighting smoke bombs in front of Vexen's lab. He was going to kill the Free shooter for teaching his son terrible things.

"Xigbar…what are you teaching my son?

"Shit. We've been caught! Let's go kid!"

The two dash away, and a gloved hand plasters itself to Marluxia's face. He spreads his fingers and glances down at the smoke bombs, considering moving them to a different location, but decides against it and walks away just as they 'blow up'. A shriek and a stream of cursing from the scientists lab was worth it anyway.

**MVMVMVMVMVMVMVMV**

**I know it's really short but it was just something that popped into my head. I'm getting a friend to draw Reine so I can put up the link on my account. Review please! I hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
